


Still Innocent

by tardisfalls (orphan_account)



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Attempted Sex, Awkward Blow Jobs, Blood Kink, Boys Kissing, Consensual Underage Sex, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Knifeplay, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual Kissing, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Kissing, Top Morty Smith, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tardisfalls
Summary: Morty and Y/N try and take their relationship to the next level, but fail at it, but make it worth their time.





	Still Innocent

"You boys make sure you don't stay up all night, its a school night remember!"

Beth stated, her hand on the doorknob, watching the two boys, her son and her sons best friend sit up against the wall and watch a futuristic movie set in the 80's, not really listening to what she said. She took one last look at them, before shutting the door. When they knew it was safe, Morty got off the bed, paused the TV and opened the window. 

"I really don't think this is a good idea, Y/N, what if mom or dad finds out? I'm going to be in so much trouble!" Morty exclaimed, sitting back down on his bed. Y/N opened his backpack and took out two beer bottles, really high in alcohol. 

"Don't be a prissy bitch."

Replied Y/N, opening one up and downing it, only for Morty to take it away from him, holding it tightly in his hand. "This-this can kill you!" He stammered. "My Grandpa dr--drinks all the goddamn time, and-and I'm worried about him."

Y/N stared at him for a few seconds, before sighing, standing up and taking it from him, and dropping the bottle outside.

"You happy now?"

Morty sighed, a relief sigh. "Yeah, thank you." He put the other bottle in his bedside draw, and had Y/N walk back to him, obviously a bit pissed that he had to waste good stuff. 

"Hey, y-y-y-you...you look nice tonight."

Y/N sat back down and sighed, ignoring what Morty just told him and un-pausing the TV. His head sat on Morty's lap. Morty's hand made their way to Y/N's short hair, threading it in between his fingers. 

"Sit up, pl-please." 

Y/N obeyed, making a sly remark as; "Am I too close to your dick?" Or something similar, he didn't get to finish as Morty's lips latched onto Y/N's, unexpected but wanted, Y/N kissed back. Pulling back, Y/N still stayed in kissing-range. 

"What was that for?"

Morty swallowed a lump in his throat, he should be able to kiss his boyfriend with no nervousness behind it. 

"I wan-want to try something with you."

Y/N listened, and replied 'okay, do what you wanna do'. They were both now on the edge of the bed. Morty leaned in to kiss again, but hesitated as he done so, having second thoughts, but still kissed his boyfriend. 

They've kissed plenty of times before, so many times before. Sometimes its when they're just watching TV, little pecks here and there, sometimes its a small make out session. But there was one time where they got _really_ heated, where kissing lead to plain old, hot, dry humping. Both boys engulfed in making out, and the feeling of their groins rubbing against each other. That, was only a few weeks ago. 

Morty carefully guided Y/N back onto the bed, knowing that he was more comfortable being a bottom, and himself feeling more dominant, a top. Y/N's legs were bent up, Morty was in between them, the kiss getting more intense. As it got more intense, Morty started slowly, slowly grinding against Y/N, catching him off guard. 

"Hmm, what're you try- trying to do, Mort?"

Y/N joked around, pulling back for air and while he done that, he looked in Morty's eyes, he loved them. It showed him who he really was, and he loved it so much. He loved Morty. 

"Jus..just...trust me, okay? I'll make you fe-feel good..." 

Morty leaned back in, capturing his lips with the other boy's again, this time moving his lips to the side of his mouth, to his neck, sucking on it and hearing Y/N give a sigh of...whatever it was, Morty took it as a relaxed one. 

Morty kissed back up to his lips, full on snogging Y/N. His hands however, they travelled down to Y/N's black pants, capturing the hem of the jeans and pulling away for one second, to see if there were any objections. There were none, so he went back to kissing him. Morty pulled down Y/N's jeans and tugged them off, throwing them on the floor. Y/N was now left in his striped boxers, Y/N had many things going around in his head, what was Morty going to do?

"If..if you want me to stop, I-I will, okay?"

Y/N nodded, god, he was so excited. This sleepover was one of the greatest that he's ever had. 

Morty moved down Y/N's body, not losing eye contact as that was the only thing they had right now, Morty broke it in order to make himself comfortable, his member was hard and brushing against his own jeans and the covers beneath them. Morty hooked his fingers in the elastic band of the boxers, looking up just incase Y/N changed his mind, then looking back down, and gulped, he would be seeing his boyfriends dick for the first time. Heavy stuff. 

Morty pulled down Y/N's boxers, and his member sprung up, now fully erect. Morty gazed at it for a few seconds, Y/N's probably masturbated to him before, he can only imagine what he sounded like, what it looked like. 

Y/N felt chilly air on his lower parts, why did he leave that window open? All cold thoughts were shaken out of his mind as a sensation that he had never felt before broke him in half. The feeling of a tongue slide up against one side of his member almost made him...anxious, to be honest.

It happened to the other side, making Y/N shake and shudder. But Morty stops there, sitting up and quickly undoing his fly, he looks Y/N in the eyes and says; "sit on the edge" wow, he was confident. 

Y/N listened, swinging his legs on the side, and watching Morty get on his knees. Oh god, it was gonna happen now. And he loved it. He put his hands on the bed, unsure where to put them.

Morty was now on his knees, inbetween Y/N's legs, and now softly caressing Y/N's dick, strumming a finger up and down — Y/N thought Morty would take his time, but was sooo wrong as the head of his member was engulfed in Morty's mouth. It felt so hot, moist, like Morty was huffing hot air onto it. It made him whine. 

Morty wasn't expecting the noise, but it just turned him on more. Morty moved his mouth up and down Y/N's member, making Y/N compress his moans — there's other people in the house. Can't draw any attraction to themselves. Y/N lifted one hand and put it on Morty's head, spreading his legs more so Morty could have more room.

At least fifteen minutes later, Y/N felt close to release. His breathing picked up. 

"I'm..I'm..Morh-Mor-" 

He couldn't even finish a sentence, forget starting one. Morty sucked him a few more times, then heard Y/N bite his lip, and giving out a sound that had been compressed — feeling a small dosage of pre-cum enter his mouth, he stopped, swallowing the pre-cum and then standing up.

Y/N looked tired and pale, "Why-why did you stop? I-I-I was nearly cum-" he was stopped in his sentence when he was pushed back, Morty straddled his waist, his ass on Y/N's erect dick, slightly rubbing against it to keep him erect. 

"I..I really nee-need to try something with you, p-please." 

Morty looked desperate. So he obviously agreed. Morty leaned over to the bedside draw, taking out the beer that Y/N  brought, and then a small pocket swiss army knife. A flash of fear struck through him. What was Morty going to do? Obviously something dangerous.

"....are...are you..?"

"Don't. It's all fine."

Morty pressed the blade to his lovers neck, and lightly opened the skin until a small bead of blood began to drip down. Now Y/N saw what Morty was into, and it sorta turned him on. Morty leaned down and sucked on the cut until it was clear, he then took off Y/N's white shirt and threw it to the ground.

"Whah-what about y-you?"

Y/N asked, and within an instant, Morty took off his own shirt and decided to keep it on the bed for future uses. Morty began to make not so deep cuts going down his chest, once he was finished, he decided to begin jumping Y/N, for a jolt. 

As he dine that, a reasonably sized M was cut into Y/N's chest. Now he'd know for sure who he was fucking with everyday. 

"Didn't-didnt know you where into this kinda stuff.." Y/N said breathlessly, his patience growing small, he didn't want to wait any longer. 

Morty ignored him, focusing on his own erection and getting his pants and underwear off. He threw them to the floor, his boxers still on. He started to touch himself through his boxers, god that normally felt good when he was doing it by himself — but now he's in the right place to finally stop masturbating every day and have this fine piece of ass. A.K.A, his boyfriend, Y/N L/N. 

"Just fuh-fuck me already."

Y/N drew out the 'y', gaining a smile from Morty, he edged Y/N to lie down next to the pillows, and to hold his yellow shirt in his hands for something that's gonna happen real soon. Morty opened the beer, and drank some, not swallowing it, but instead kissing Y/N, letting him drink it instead 

"Take that as a prize." 

Morty took off his boxers, and pulled Y/N's down to his ankles. Placing his own boxers on the  bedside table along with the boxers. Morty aligned himself with Y/N's bent legs, both hands at either side of his boyfriends head, then slid in. 

Y/N felt pain, especially as he was in dry. God, this hurt so fucking MUCH. Morty edging himself in more wouldn't help the matter either, he let out a grunt of pain. 

"Puht-put the shirt in your mouth...don't w-want to g-get cau-caught..."

Y/N listened and placed it in his mouth. The pain eventually subsided, making the matter much better. Morty sensed this and started moving. Y/N was so...tight and warm, he had to stifle his own moans. He picked up the knife from halfway down the bed. He was gonna make this fun.

"Ev-everytime y-you moan, I'll cu-cut you."

A bold threat. Y/N tried to take it on board, nodding uncontrollably feeling Morty go a bit faster. He moaned. Morty took it upon himself to chose where he wanted to first slash open his boyfriends skin. Oddly, he chose his right eyebrow, as that's sensitive, and he didn't want to hurt him all the way right now. Morty started playing a game with himself, now moving a little faster. He watched blood dribble down Y/N's cheek. Nice. 

Morty squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a mere whimper, this felt good. For better leverage, Morty pulled one of the pillows down, as he continued fucking Y/N, lifted his ass up and placed it on a fluffy pillow. Better. 

Blood was smeared with sweat in Y/N's torso, the 'M' still standing out. 

Y/N pulled the shirt out his mouth and pulled Morty down to kiss him powerfully. Trying to rock back to his thrusts. Morty had a knife in one hand, his elbow supporting his weight, and another hand creeping down to Y/N's hard member, gripping it and then stroking it, it made Y/N gasp then whine. 

Morty switched elbows, moving the hand with the knife down to Y/N's lower part, he cut a straight line a few inches above his dick, he felt that immediately and winced. 

This kept going for quite some time, until Y/N got close again. The shirt back in his mouth, but hanging off the arm slot in the corner of his mouth, drool slipped off the corner of his lips. He was enjoying this too much, thought Morty. Morty moved faster, making sure not to make the bed squeak as that would cause disruption downstairs to his mom and dad, possibly summer and Rick. 

"You like that, d-dont you?"

Morty egged him on, feeling his own release approaching him. 

"You like it when I fuck you, huh?"

Morty went slower, wanting a response, forcing one out of him, looking down directly in his face. Y/N felt it, and quickly answered.

"Yes, I-I love it..." 

Feeling Morty speed back up, Y/N felt it approach again. So close. 

"Morh- fuck, Morty, I'm...gonna cu-"

Morty took that as a sign to pause what he was doing. Y/N groaned in annoyance, needing the release now. He started to rock against him, trying to find some sort of pleasure. 

"I love you."

Morty stated, just stating at him. He looked up, lust covered in his eyes. There hadn't been anyone else he's thought of doing this with, and it was so good.

"I love you too."

Y/N replied, his hands moving to Morty's cheeks, kissing him. Morty began to move again, Y/N moaned against Morty's lips, not being cut again — thank god for that.

Just then, Y/N bit his lip and compressed a loud whine, climaxing and it spurting over his stomach and Morty's. Morty watched and felt this, gibing a few hard thrusts and came inside Y/N, a shuddering moan passing through his lips. 

They looked at each other for a few seconds, Morty pulling out and plopping beside the other boys body. Now both under the covers, Morty spoke.

"That was...great. I-I..I didn't hu-hurt you too much, di-did I?" Morty asked, pushing down the duvets to see bleeding slits across his skin, the 'M' doing its best to stand out. 

"No. I-I'm fine. Stings though."

Morty sighed, his head resting on one of the three pillows left. His eyes wandered to the alcohol on the bedside table, if any of his parents, or even summer saw it there, he'd get in so much trouble. He grabbed it, looking at it before realizing; this was his grandpas.

"Did...did you take this from Ri-Rick?"

Y/N shrugged, "N-No, he gave it to me, something about not wanting to drink that brand anymore."

Morty hummed in agreement, "Rick's dine that a few times." He said this then took a drink from it. 

"Thought you didn't like it?"

"I-I have my times." Morty said, handing the alcohol over, Y/N took it and tried to down it again,  but failed in doing so, Morty took it off him and placed it under the bed. "It can still kill you."

"Says you, cuttin' me up in a million pieces." 

"Don't shame me. I'll do it right back."

Y/N smiled, turning on his side to kiss Morty. "I'm beat, gonna go to sleep?" He suggested, Morty smiled back;

"Yeah, tonight's really fucked me."

 


End file.
